El Shah Maddoc
. After a few weeks, Maddoc II sent Conan and Shapur with untrained troops (prisoners released from the cells) to battle the savage M'Gai tribe . While the Cimmerian was away, Tetra enslaved King Maddoc II and was planning to kill Conan . Conan returned to the city and led his troops to assault Maddoc's castle. After a brutal battle, Conan slew Maddoc. Afterwards, "Tetra" confronted Conan, Keiv, and Imhotep, and Imhotep recognized her as Pathir; she suddenly blew up the entire castle . After Conan agreed to be her lover, Tetra transported Conan back to the castle and then followed his instruction to return Keiv back to his human form. Forcing Tetra to accept that she actually was a demonic creature that had just taken Tetra's form, Conan broke her spirit and then slew her. Imhotep saved Conan from falling to his death as Tetra/Pathir's tower collapsed, and Conan gave him the Amulet of Pathir. Departing to return to his brothers in the void, Imhotep dropped Conan a short distance to the ground and told him that if they ever met again it would not be as allies . Conan then tried to secure Jahli's future as the legitimate heir to the throne, building a circle of trusted allies to protect him . As ordered by the Devourer of Souls, Jahli was eventually killed by Ybn. Conan and his allies avenged his death by slaying him and his entire army of assassins in the city arena . When the Devourer of Souls unleashed a massive fireball over the southern kingdoms, which impacted on a hill nearly a hundred leagues away, not far from the city-state of El Shah Maddoc, the land erupted into a great wave of rock and soil, barreling forth toward the city and eventually annihilating it . | PointsOfInterest = * Maddoc's Reign | Residents = Maddoc I (Earth-616) Ruler and founder of El Shah Maddoc after having killed former king Erascus, Maddoc I was spirited away years ago by the witch queen Renrutanit and her daughters. Confined in his tower, he was kept alive by Ren's magic, until Conan rescued him and took him back to his son . Randor (Earth-616) Randor tried to defend the city gatekeepers from Conan's assault, but he was knocked down by the Cimmerian, too . Syreeta (Earth-616) Syreeta was one of Anneka's former house maids, whom she gave his son Jahli, believing he would be safe . Zhadt (Earth-616) Zhadt was a corrupt gatekeeper who was knocked down by Conan when he entered the city gates . A while later, Zhadt witnessed Conan leading his troops to assault Maddoc's castle . Former Residents Maddoc II (Earth-616) Son of Maddoc I, King Maddoc II considered himself god of all the Earth. He used to perform a weekly ritual, the regular reinforcement of his carefully-protected illusion of godhood: the day all of El Shah Maddoc by law must observe their leader in action. When Conan presented himself to the king, telling him that only by honoring Conan, holder of the amulet, could he save his city from Imhotep, Maddoc II, advised by his prophetess, Swan, agreed, making Conan his new warlord after Conan rescued his father, Maddoc I, from the tower in which he had been long imprisoned . Seeing Conan as a rival, King Maddoc II sent him with untrained troops (prisoners released from the cells) to battle the savage M'Gai tribe . When Tetra killed his beloved Swan, Maddoc II submitted and became her slave . After a fierce duel, King Maddoc II was eventually slain in his castle by Conan . Swan (Earth-616) Swan's ability to see the future had made her the most indispensable of Maddoc II's slaves. Swan advised her king to let Conan live, in order for him to rescue Maddoc I . Swan was eventually killed by Tetra . Swan was deeply mourned by King Maddoc II, who secrely loved her . Ybn (Earth-616) Ybn was the master of the assassins who murdered Jahli. The Devourer of Souls ordered him to end Conan's life, but Ynb was eventually slain by the Cimmerian . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}